The New Age
by Prisoner of Words
Summary: When Percy lost Annabeth and their son Luke, he swore He'd remove himself and his daughter from that life, to keep her safe. Seventeen years later Sophia has grown up in ignorance of her heritage-until Percy is kidnapped by the man who cause the deaths of her mother and brother all those years ago. Also Sophia must learn to live with the fact the she is destined to do great things.


_It was one of the more nicer days of the summer, probably the nicest they'd had yet. The start had been terrible, filled with storms, floods and earthquakes. It was almost like nature was at war with itself. But today it seemed like nature had made pace with one another. _

_A small family sat on the beach at Montauk, a blonde curly haired woman with startling grey eyes, who looked no more than twenty-five, held hands with a little boy with black messy hair and her eyes, he was around four years old. They stood in the waves, the boy shrieking with delight when one crashed against his legs. In the sand sat an older man, at least in his late forties or early fifties with a little girl around the age of nine, she had his blue eyes and cheeky smile. They were building a sand castle. Further up, near the cabin in the shade, sat a man and woman, clearly mother and son, in the man's arms was a pink bundle- a baby girl with short blonde curls and her father's twinkling green eyes. The woman, who was also in her late forties to early fifties, cooed over the baby, a boy was next to her arm, straining to see the baby as well, he couldn't have been more than six years old. _

_The family was non other than the Blofis-Jackson family of course. They were having a lovely family vaction to Sally and Percy's favourite place in the world, one they wanted to share with the young children and Percy's new wife, Annabeth. Percy glanced up from his sleeping daughter to his wife and son. Life couldn't have been more perfect at that moment in time._

_They should have known it wouldn't last. Percy was so busy talking to his mother and much younger half brother that he didn't notice the sky had darkened and that the waves had gotten more vicious. He didn't notice anything was wrong until he heard the screaming. His head whipped up and his eyes widened . He saw a wave crash over Annabeth, who tried to hold their son protectively. His younger half sister was screaming, Paul scooped her up and ran towards Sally. Percy thrust the baby into his mother's arms and sprinted towards he water, his son might be ok in the water, they still didn't know… he was still so young…but what if he took after Annabeth more and didn't have his ability to breathe under water. Percy crashed into the waves, he vaguely heard screaming, Paul yelling over the sound of the waves to try and calm things down. The last thing he saw before diving deep into the water was his mother's worried pale face. He saw Annabeth floating, she hadn't gone too deep yet but her eyes were closed and a no bubbles were leaving her mouth. Percy grabbed her and spun in the water looking for his son, He felt shear panic- he couldn't see him anywhere…did he swim away? Percy would have to dive back down, he had to get Annabeth out of the water. _

_Once he was back on land, he managed to squeeze the water out of Annabeth's lungs the best she could, but anyone could see it was hopeless, the light was fading fast from her eyes. She looked for him blindly, touching his face when He cradled her in his arms. _

"_Luke….where's Luke?"She croaked _

"_I cant find him Annie…but I'll look… he'll be fine…we can all go home….it'll be ok."He whispered back_

"_No…it wont..."She Smiled sleepily at him "Percy…take care ….take care of Sophia…she…she needs you." _

"_She needs you too! Your not dying on me wise girl!" _

"_I don't think that's an option this time Seaweed brain." She chuckled tiredly.."So tired Percy…so tired."_

"_Annabeth….dont leave me….please I need you."_

"_Percy!" she gasped, gripping his hand. "I see him… I see Luke…" Percy didn't know if she meant their son or the man he was named for, either at this point couldn't be good in the shape she was in. He pressed his lips into her hair. _

"_I love you Annabeth." _

"_I Love you too Percy…" and with that Percy felt the life slip away from the woman in his arms. He took a shuddering breath, he didn't attempt to go back in the water now…he wouldn't be able to control it…and besides, he knew his son wasn't in there… whatever had happened had claimed his son as well as his wife._

_Percy let out a heartbreaking howl of agony and pulled Annabeth closer to him._

_**~Page Break~**_

_Annabeth's funeral pyre was the week later, Percy and the Athena Cabin had made her shroud, combing the two cabins, his son also had a small shroud. Percy had been looking everywhere for him, he'd even gone to the police and Olympus, neither had heard anything._

_Percy stood staring at the flames slowly burning up the shrouds of two of his loved ones. He had left Sophia with his mother, He had made up his mind about her coming to Camp Half-blood. This life is what had cost his wife hers, if they had been mortal…maybe…just maybe things wouldn't have been so difficult. Now Percy would never get the chance to live as a happy family with his wife and two children. He would never kiss her again, never tickle his son, Sophia would never know either of them properly. How was he supposed to raise a baby on his own? The thought made a sob burst out of his chest, and he sank to his knees, covering his face with his hands as his body was racked with sobs so heart breaking some of his old friends had to turn away. He felt Grover kneel by his side, he felt Clarisse pull him to his feet and lead him away towards the big house. _

_He was deposited on the sofa, his green eyes, red and bloodshot. Clarrise thrust a cup into his hands. "Drink it Percy….calm yourself down." She said, her brown eyes showed a great sadness, and Percy was forced to remember that he wasn't the only one to lose Annabeth, everyone at camp had lost so much in the last ten years that he felt like Annabeth's death was the last straw. He just couldn't take anymore people he cared about dying. _

"_Clarrise." He chocked out, he waited for her to meet his eyes and then said "I have to go… I cant- I cant do this anymore… I need to think about raising Sophia safely, I have to stay alive to do that and coming to this camp….half the time it doesn't feel like I'll make it out alive….I have to think about Sophia now…she needs me…to be strong…"_

_Clarisse gazed at him sadly "I understand Percy, Many times have I thought about taking Charlie and Silena and leaving this life…but then I think I wouldn't have them if I had met Chris in this life…think of it that way Percy…you wouldn't have had Sophia or Luke without meeting Annabeth. But If you think staying away from here is the best thing for her….for you…then do it. Just….just keep in touch if you do go..ok? I've lost too many friends over the years to let something like distance stop me from being friends with someone."_

_Percy stared at her and her heart almost broke for him…he looked so broke and lost "I need to protect her Clarisse….but of course I'll keep in touch…I can IM you….write letters…but I have to go for Sophia's sake."_

"_Then go with our blessing Perseus Jackson and may the gods be with you." Said a new voice from the door way. Percy turned._

"_Chiron…thank you for all your training."_

_The old centaur smiled "I enjoyed teaching you my boy and perhaps you will change your mind one day and return with young Sophia. But until then… I wish you well….when will you leave?"_

"_In the morning…so I can say my goodbyes today."_

"_Very well….I must attend to some classes… Percy…Clarrise." They watched Chiron walk out of the room and that was the last Percy saw of him- and Camp Half-Blood for many, many years._

_**Seveteen years later.~**_

A pair of teenagers were sitting on the small sofa of the girl's living room, they had a shabby old blanket draped over them. The girl had curly blonde hair that went to her mid back and green eyes- like the sea on a good day. She had a crooked smile and amazingly white teeth. She also had an amazing figure. The boy was scrawny, bespectacled with braces, brown hair and hazel eyes, they were both around the age of seventeen and were watching an action movie about the greek gods.

"This greek god stuff is a load of bogus" The boy said "They weren't even real"

"Ehh I dunno…my family is greek on both sides apparently, like my grandpa was greek and my grandma was greek…or so my dad says…how he knows I dunno cos by the sound of it they were both deadbeat parents."

"You mean both your dad's parents or your moms or one from each side?"

"One from each…I've never met them .I've never met my Mom's family…apparently after her accident they blamed my dad a lot…didn't want anything to do with him or me." The girl said The boy frowned and gave her a sympathetic hug.

"Where's your dad tonight?"

"He uh…went out for my uncle Paul's bachelor party…my uncle Paul didn't really want him there considering today's my mom and brother's anniversary and all."

"Aww Sophia! You should've said something…we could've done something."

"It doesn't matter Liam…seriously forget about it…he should be home soon anyway."

"Yeah…I should head as well…it's getting late." He got up and stretched, the girl- Sophia got up as well and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for coming over Liam."

"No problem Soph …any time you-" There was a loud BANG outside the door and a giggle. Sophia paled.

"You should go down the fire escape Li- my dad…he doesn't like me having boys over here on my own."

"How many guys do you have over?" he laughed, but moved towards the window. "I'll see you in school Soph…I hope your dad's ok." He them ducked out of sight and was lost in the shadows.

"Me too."she muttered. She turned when the door flew open and in the door way stood two grown men, one supporting the other. Sophia heaved a sigh, looking them over, Her father- Percy Jackson, Marine Biology teacher at Goode High School- was piss drunk, leaning heavily on his twenty-three year old half brother Paul Blofis Junior.

"Dad.."she sighed going to help her Uncle Paul "what am I going to do with you?"

"Sophie!" her father cried happily. "Hows my girl huh? Did you have fun…did you miss your old man?" Sophia barely understood a word her said, he was slurring so much. She watched him slip from Paul's shoulders and land face first on the sofa. Paul grimaced.

"Sorry Soph. I tried to stop him from drinking so much…but you know how he is on today of all days I can stay with you tonight if you want…incase he gets sick or something. "

"Thanks Uncle Paul…help me get him into bed?" she asked, together, they heaved her father to his room, he protested alittle but once he was lying in bed all tucked up he was out like a light. Sophia stared at him worriedly. Her father was not a drinker…but people called him an alcoholic because every year on this day he got smashed. Sophia was never angry with him, she felt his pain too…she knew he just need to forget a few things once in a while. She looked up at her Uncle. Without the weight of her father on him, she could see that he too had had a bit to drink, but he was sobering up quickly. He would take care of them. Sophia was greatful for having him as an uncle.

"You can have my bed Uncle Paul…I'll sleep in here with Dad…to make sure he's ok…he might not like it if he wakes up to your face"she joked weakly.

Paul gave a weak smile and leaned against the doorway. As he turned to go he said "I really am sorry about this Soph…I know how hard this must be for you too." With that he stumbled towards her room. Sophia pulled back the covers and climbed in with her dad. Many people would find this weird, but she didn't She felt comfort at doing this…it kept her close to her father in his darkest times. She too would look after him in his vulnerable state. Percy was used to it as well and hadn't voiced that he did not like it. Sophia shut her eyes, silently cursing the mother and brother she never knew for leaving her father and her so soon.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Sophia shot out of bed as she heard the fire alarm going off, she tore open her father's bedroom door and ran into the kitchen. She found Paul with the frying pan in the sink,cursing furiously.

"Shit…shit…shit."

"Uncle Paul…what-?"

"Oh sorry Soph…I just was making a bit of breakfast before you Dad got up and complained no one had cooked for if I woke you."

"No no…It's fine "she said "I had to get up anyway…I have school in an hour."

"You dad teaching today?"

"Well I have him on my schedule, wither he can drag his sorry-hungover-butt out of bed is another thing." Paul nodded

"Your Aunt Holly says she'll pick you and your Dad up, I Uh…may have told her that he wouldn't be able to drive."

"Great." Sophia sighed. Holly was Paul's older sister and her dad's younger half- sister, though you wouldn't know it the way she bossed them both around, she was only twenty-six.

"Yeah…she'll be here in an hour…do you want me to make your breakfast."

"No thanks…I need go get dressed…wake my Dad will you?"

"Sure thing Kiddo."

An hour later Sophia was dressed and ready for school while her father stared grumpily at his breakfast. His black hair- greying in areas- stuck up in all directions and his green eyes were dull this morning. It made him look younger. Sophia looked out the window when she heard a horn beep. "Ready to go dad?" she asked smiling at him sweetly. Percy grumbled something and followed her out of the house, ordering Paul to be gone by the time they got home. Or Else.

It had been a short trip to school with her Aunt Holly grilling her father about last nights events, and her about her friendship with Liam. After insisting about a million times that they would only ever be just friends her Aunt shut up. Sophia made her way to her locker after biding good bye to Percy. Her two friends Liam, and Joanie met her there.

"How's uh your dad doing?" Liam asked

"Liam…did you not see his sunglasses…he's clearly hungover." Joanie said

"He's fine" Sophia snapped. She did not like people talking about her father.

"Sorry Soph." Joanie said. Then her eyes moved to something over Sophia's shoulder "Don't look now but total hottie checking you out right now Soph!" she squealed. Sophia glanced over her shoulder and saw who Joanie was talking about- Hector Solace, he and his twin sister Henoria and their older sister Helen, had moved here at the beginning of the year, right away they had fight in with the "Popular" crowd, only because they were good looking though, the girls both had dark hair and eyes so pale blue they looked clear where as their brother had blonde hair and stunning dark blue eyes. He was tall and his smile lit up the whole room, as if he had swallowed a part of the sun. Hector was staring over at her, Sophia had caught him a few times doing that, but if he liked her…he never approached to ask her out.

"No he isn't. Lets just get to class."

The day went fairly quickly, Sophia was bored to tears in history, flying through the pool in the gym with amazing speed and trying to ignore her father's croaky voice and the other students snickers when she had his class. Sophia was relieved to hear the final bell. It meant that she could go to swim practice without anyone else bothering her. On her way she passed the basketball court and saw a lone figure shooting hoops. Hector Solace. He seemed to notice her staring and turned to look back. Sophia thought he offered her a smile, but it could have easily been a sneer.

There were new people using the pool today…new girls and guys…tall and muscular (including the girls). Sophia eyed them wearily as she moved to get changed. One of the girls gave her a cold glare as she went by. Sophia changed as quickly as she could and got in the pool. She did a few lengths before she started to feel uneasy. The other group was watching her, two girls and three guys all staring at her intently. She did another length before she couldn't take it anymore. She climbed out the pool and changed once more. But as she was drying her hair she heard the locker door slam and she jumped. A girl was standing bearing her teeth at her. She was big…a lot bigger than Sophia was.

"You are the one we have been looking for."

"Im sorry what?"

"You will come with us."

"Do I know you?" Sophia backed against the lockers, her hair dripping wet.

"Not yet sea spawn. You will come with us….our master wishes you to be alive when we bring you in." the girl spat. "I do not see why he would want that though…you are weak."

Sophia glared at the girl "How dare you-" He sentence was cut of as one of the boys, ripped the pool stairs off and launched them towards her. Sophia squeaked and ducked out of the way. She turned to run and slipped on the wet floor. She backed away quickly as the group advanced on her.

"What do you want?" she cried

"You." The lead girl threw herself at Sophia, who rolled out of the way and sprinted around the corner. She grabbed the fire extinguisher and swung with all her might and hit the lead girl in the face. The girl exploded into dust. Sophia stared, dumbfounded as the group, who then hissed at her. She turned to run and was hit in the face with something hard and cold. She dropped like a stone and her vision turned black.

When she regained consciousness she was being tied up, she started to wriggle and scream, but quickly stopped when a boy grabbed her and spat in her face.

"Be quiet mortal or I'll cut out your tounge!" he shoved her away from him whimpering. She watched as the moved around the room, arguing with each other over who took her and who stayed for the othes. There was a whizzing sound and one of the creatures- a boy- had an arrow sticking out of the side of his head. Sophia screamed again.

"You'll cut no one's tounge out or take anyone anywhere."said a male voice. Sophia turned to see Hector and his two sisters standing. Hector and Henoria had bows already knocked with arrows. Helen had a large wicked looking knife in her hand.

The creatures hissed and leapt at the siblings. The fight was a flurry moving so fast that Sophia could bearly keep up. The one knocked Hector down. There were only two left. Hector crawled backwards away from it. The monsters laughed.

"You cannot stop us godlings….we have already acquired the elder….we just need his daughter and we shall be on our way…your time will come."

"What do you mean? You've taken her father? Why?!" Hector demanded.

"For our master." They answered together. Hector looked at his sisters, who shrugged. Sophia on the other hand began to scream again.

"You let my father go! He has nothing to do with this let him go!" she cried, tears running down her face.

"Oh but my dear…he has only gone to visit his brother….his immortal one that is."

"Triton."Henoria muttered "He always was a bitter character."

"My father only has one brother now…let…him…GO!"on the last word the pool exploded and crashed into the two monsters who screeched and tried to get out of the way but it was too late. When the water dropped back to the ground and Sophia collapsed, breathing hard.

"She's the one." Hector said. "Henoria…untie her…we have to go see if they really do have her father, she could be useful in a fight."

Sophia stared at them all with wide eyes "Who are you people?"she whispered.

"That's not the question you should be asking _us _ sweetheart."Said Helen."Why don you ask your father?"

_**the beac**_


End file.
